tandem
by niigoki
Summary: A selfish thought strikes Reina in a lazy Sunday afternoon, but it might not be as selfish as she thinks.


**A/N:** I might just do a college AU after this because there's so much potential.

* * *

Fingers tangled in her hair, giggles that made her head bump up and down, and soft breeze coming from a half-opened window; it was the most relaxed Reina had felt the whole Summer. Sharing her tablet's screen with Kumiko while resting her head on said girl's lap proved to be an amazing activity to do in a lazy Sunday afternoon. Both were watching a funny variety show that Reina happened to get an interest in on the past few days – the first person she wanted to show this to was Kumiko, just because it felt right to think about her before anyone else.

"He can't be seriously considering this," Kumiko mentioned in between heartfelt laughs.

"He is," Reina replied, shifting her gaze to the girl above. "Wait until you see what song he picked."

"He's the one picking the song?" Kumiko was flabbergasted.

"I think it would've been better if someone else did it, but he insisted on it."

"Scandalous," The show ended abruptly and she perked up. "Ah! Where's the rest of it?"

"Just hit next."

Kumiko did so and the episode started loading in an excruciatingly slow pace. She put the tablet down because her arms were getting tired of holding it up for so long, and brushed Reina's bangs out of her eyes casually. "You never hit me as the type of enjoying variety shows."

"I don't usually watch any," Reina's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. "But this one had an orchestra in it, so it got my attention."

"I bet it did." Kumiko softened her eyes at the trumpeter and smiled. "Are you comfortable?"

"Hm," Reina nodded, then opened her eyes to look at Kumiko as well. "Is my head heavy?"

"Nope." She looked over at the tablet again. "But really, learning how to play in an orchestra without any previous knowledge in only four weeks, that's just insane."

"Some people underestimate the hard work put into playing in a concert," Reina's eyes took on a somber glint. "They think that if you make a mistake it'll be just overlooked, since there are so many other instruments playing along."

Kumiko chuckled at the serious tone and Reina frowned at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that this was such a Reina thing to say."

"You don't think so?"

"Haah, I do!" Kumiko quickly reiterated. "We really are underestimated. Especially with a maestro like Taki-sensei. No mistakes allowed." She crossed her arms in an X pose and Reina smiled.

"Anyway, this man won't understand what is like to be part of an ensemble in just four weeks. You need time to get to know everyone's playing styles and how they work within the band. I doubt it'll be an enriching experience." She moved on Kumiko's lap to grab the tablet and lifted it above her head.

"I can hold it," Kumiko offered, reaching for the device.

"You've been holding it this whole time and your arms are tired. Let me do it," Reina simply replied and hit play. Kumiko blinked, but allowed the stubborn girl do as she pleased, getting back to caressing her hair. It was just something that she started doing unconsciously, and was now unable to stop. Reina's hair was so luscious and soft; Kumiko could get lost in the sensation, as she normally did with anything regarding her best friend.

The show went by and 30 minutes in Kumiko looked down to check on Reina. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little bit."

"Let me get us some water," She started moving to get up, but Reina didn't budge. "Hey, hey."

"It's comfortable."

"Is my lap more important than not dying by dehydration?"

"Perhaps," Reina finally moved her eyes from the show and smirked at Kumiko. "Convince me."

"What's up with that?" Kumiko tried to sound serious, but failed. She reached down and pinched Reina's cheeks gently. "You come here, you disrespect me in my own house..."

Reina in return put the tablet down and pinched the brunette's cheeks as well. "That's not a convincing argument."

"Don't try to twist the situation."

"And what situation is that?"

Kumiko wished she had an answer, but honestly she had no idea what they were even talking about anymore. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, letting go of each other's cheeks. Reina finally sat up, freeing Kumiko's lap from her vicious trap. "Alright, you can go."

"Freedom!" Kumiko got up and ruffled her hand on Reina's hair before walking to the kitchen. The trumpeter blushed at the action, not expecting the sudden display affection, but not really complaining about it either. They _were_ acting rather domestic these past few days, especially now that Kumiko's parents and sister were taking a trip to Osaka and left the girl all alone. Reina had decided to sleep over, and what was supposed to be just one night turned into three so far. Well, it was summer vacations, she had every right to do so.

The thought of one day living by herself often crossed Reina's mind, but it had gradually changed from 'moving out and living alone' to 'moving out and living somewhere with Kumiko'. She had no idea when this had started, but having the brunette around was something that she just considered a vital part of her life now. It scared her _how much_ she came to care about her.

"I found some ice cream in the very back of the freezer!" Kumiko returned with two bowls of chocolate ice cream and a huge smile. Reina snapped out of her stupor and looked over at the girl. Something about Kumiko making her way towards her in her shorts and sleeveless shirt, ready to sit down and keep watching a silly show together without a care in the world, made Reina's stomach flip. Would they do this every day once they graduated high school and moved together to the same dorm room in college?

Just the fact that a thought like this crossed her mind made Reina flinch.

She was never one to assume other people's futures because they were their own. All that she knew was what _she_ wanted to do when she graduated, and she had been working towards that objective with all she had. Kumiko was her own person, and while she was happy to be on this journey with her, she certainly didn't expect the girl to just _follow_ her anywhere. It was selfish and a terrible thing to even consider.

"Reina?"

"Y-yes," She grabbed the ice cream, shaking her head. "Thank you. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Kumiko sat down, a worried expression plastered on her features.

"Of course." Reina replied, but it was impossible to lie to Kumiko.

"What's wrong?"

She kept in silence for a few seconds, and ate the treat. Reina usually was very open with Kumiko about what concerned her, but right now doubt clouded her mind. Would sharing such egoistical thoughts harm their connection in some way? That was what Reina was most afraid of, she realized. There was once a time in her life where she thought she could go on alone, but she knew now that it was impossible – to even _fathom_ the idea of having Kumiko hate her, it made her tremble. She didn't want to destroy this beautiful thing they had together, it was too scary, and too heavy.

"Hey," Reina felt a hand cupping her cheek tenderly, and looked up to see Kumiko's face close to her own. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"…I know." God, she was being an idiot. This was Kumiko she was talking about, her partner and the one who _understood_. And so, she confessed. "I had an awful thought just now."

"Eh?" Kumiko frowned.

"About my future." Reina sighed. "About our future."

"Thoughts about the band?"

"No," Reina had to distance herself from Kumiko a little bit because having the girl so close to her was doing funny things to her heart. "Thoughts about when we graduate."

"Oh."

"I involved you in these thoughts without even realizing it. I'm sorry," She bowed out of courtesy and Kumiko raised her hands, surprised.

"D-don't need to apologize!" She spilled, embarrassed. "What did you think?"

It was Reina's turn to blush. "I… thought about us going to the same college together," She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Living together in the same dorm room. It's selfish of me to assume you'll follow me like this our whole lives."

Kumiko stood there for a moment, processing the whole thing, and then smiled, realizing why this had gotten the girl so nervous. "I see." She leaned back on the couch and ate a spoonful of ice cream. "It's just like you to worry about something so silly, Reina."

"Silly?" She nearly squeaked, because she didn't think it was silly at all.

"Of course I'd like to keep up with you," Kumiko mumbled, trying to formulate her sentence in a way that would make sense. "If I were able to follow you forever, I wouldn't even think about it, honestly. I just… don't think I can."

It would be a lie to say that Reina's heart didn't sink right there. "Of course. That's why I apologized. You have your own path to pursue, and I'll be cheering you on the whole way, too."

"No, you don't get it," Kumiko closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll try, and gods I _will try_. There was never another option for me, not after that day at the festival, not after I saw how _brightly_ you shone. Only a fool wouldn't want to be special after looking at you for a single moment." She opened her eyes and turned her head to stare at Reina again. "But it's going to be so _hard_ getting to be at the same level as you. That's why I'm working so much. Sure, Nationals was a big deal, and competing with other great schools was also challenging, but ultimately all this effort I'm putting into things is… because of you. It's so I can go to the same place as you, too."

Reina was frozen in time, not sure if she had heard it right. It was just like Kumiko to make all of her worries go away in a single instant like that, and a sudden swell of emotion overtook her whole being, making her bend forward and burying her head awkwardly on the crook of Kumiko's neck. "You really mean that?"

The brunette lifted one hand to pat her beautiful black hair. "With every fiber of my being."

"You're really…"

"Terrible?" She chuckled.

"Amazing." Reina muttered against her neck, and Kumiko shivered at the word. Having Reina say that to her meant more than words could say, and she had to put her bowl of ice cream down to give the trumpeter a proper hug.

"That's my line," Kumiko whispered against her hair, and both girls stood in an embrace that cleansed their doubts and strengthened their bond. And they really should have moved by now, but neither wanted to break this moment. It was the first time they had ever hugged so intensely like this, and Kumiko wasn't sure she would ever be able to let her go.

"Kumiko," Reina muttered.

"Hmm?"

"You can do it," She leaned back a bit to look at the brunette in the eyes. "You can reach me." There was a gleam in Kumiko's eyes that made Reina's heart skip a beat and she just acted on instinct. She brushed the brunette's bangs to the side, then rested her forehead against her. "In fact, I think you already have."

"No way," Kumiko breathed out. "I'm still miles away from that."

"You're not miles away," Reina's eyes flickered towards Kumiko's lips for a fraction of a second, and she let her walls down. "You're right here."

No one knew who acted first, but the distance was already so small that they didn't notice until it was already happening. It was a soft touch of lips, experimental and very quick, but that still sent a spark down both their spines. Kumiko pulled back first, but not too much, just enough to look at Reina and check if this wasn't some sort of dream. The other girl was apparently as confused as her, the blush creeping through her neck. "I'm sor—"

"N-no, it was—" Kumiko was supposed to say 'me', but her honest feelings trampled over her as usual. "Nice."

They were still inches apart, and upon hearing this, Reina decided to let herself take what she _knew_ she wanted all along. Cupping the back of Kumiko's neck, she pushed forward, kissing her again, but now with enough pressure to actually feel what she was doing. The brunette immediately clung onto her dress in a daze, moving her lips in tandem. They kissed in short intervals, once, twice, and every time Reina stopped Kumiko chased her with her mouth. It was so good, so pure, so _right_ , as if a puzzle piece finally fit into the frame and completed a picture long in progress.

At some point, they ended up falling on the couch with a yelp, Kumiko landing on top of Reina on accident.

"Sorry!" Kumiko apologized, but didn't make an effort of getting up. Reina simply hid herself on the girl's neck – which was very warm – without saying a word, and Kumiko got worried. "Y-you okay? I didn't freak you out, did I?" Reina shook her head and suddenly encircled her arms around Kumiko's shoulders, still refusing to move or form a sentence. "Reina…"

"Stay with me like this for a moment," Reina finally managed, and Kumiko obliged, still not managing to figure out what her voice tone meant. She held the girl tightly too, not daring to move for the life of her.

A few minutes passed, and Reina inhaled deeply, letting out a long, long puff of air from her lungs. "I figured something out." She mumbled against Kumiko's neck.

"What?"

Reina didn't answer and instead let her go, pushing the girl gently on her shoulders to make her sit up.

"I'll tell you later." She followed Kumiko and put out her pinky in front of her. "But first promise me something?"

"Anything," It was the truest she had ever been.

"Promise me that we'll walk side by side in the future."

Kumiko smiled softly, and wrapped her own pinky around Reina's. "It's the only thing I can see myself doing."

Reina smiled too, and because she could, she brought their intertwined fingers to her lips in a sealing kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I always feel like Kumiko still puts Reina in some sort of pedestal, while Reina is not ready to lose Kumiko in the least. Their relationship is some sort of give-and-take, but they lack communication regarding how they see each other? It's just how I see it. Thank you for reading!

-niigoki


End file.
